Krawat
by Mirriel
Summary: Sayid prosi piękną kobietę o popilnowanie bagażu i idzie kupić na lotnisku krawat.


Autor: Skalar  
Oryginał: The Necktie  
Fandom: LOST/Zagubieni   
Spoiler: 1 sezon 

**Krawat**

Sayid Jarrah nie należał do ludzi nadpobudliwych. Zwykle niesamowicie spokojny, w tej chwili był bez wątpienia zdenerwowany. Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że — chociaż spędził sporo czasu wybierając odpowiedni garnitur na pierwsze po siedmiu latach spotkanie z Nadią — nie miał krawata.   
Krawat, taka prosta rzecz. Zwykły składnik spotkań towarzyskich, który bez wątpienia nic nie znaczył dla Nadii. A jednak łatwiej było myśleć o nim, jako o czymś ważnym, niż zastanawiać się nad tym, że za dzień czy dwa może spotkać się z kobietą, która już go nie kocha. To znaczy o ile w ogóle kiedyś go kochała. Ile z tych wspomnień było prawdziwych, a ile zmyślonych?   
Nie będzie nad tym teraz rozmyślać. Znajdzie krawat. Musi znaleźć krawat. Miał on znaczenie, jego ważność pomniejszała wartość wszystkich innych myśli. Ale nie miał za dużo czasu i nie mógł być obciążony podczas swojej misji. Położył torbę podróżną na pustym fotelu.   
— Popilnuje pani mojej torby? — spytał.   
Zobaczył tylko jej nogi. Twarzy nie widział. Te nogi wystarczająco przykuwały uwagę, ale jego wzrok zatrzymał się na nich tylko na moment — umysł miał skupiony na krawacie.   
Zostawienie bagażu przy nieznajomej było głupią rzeczą. Z głośnika na lotnisku wciąż powtarzano ostrzeżenie: Proszę nie zostawiać bagażu bez opieki. Och, będzie wyglądać na należycie urażonego, kiedy później ochrona zabierze go na przesłuchanie, ale teraz był wystarczająco świadomy, aby wiedzieć, że niemądrze robi. Nie myślał jednak obecnie o tym, co mądre. Myślał tylko o krawacie. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na obojętny ton głosu, gdy kobieta odpowiedziała. Zostawił torbę i pośpieszył dalej.   
Było tyle różnych kolorów, tyle wzorów. Różnorodność doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Jak miał wybrać ten właściwy? A musiał wybrać odpowiedni.   
— Jaki jest jej ulubiony kolor? — spytała sprzedawczyni, a Sayid zamarł. Nie wiedział. Gdy była dzieckiem, często nosiła białe rzeczy. Ale garnitur miał czarny. A co preferowała jako osoba dorosła? Skąd miał wiedzieć? W sali tortur miała tylko bezbarwne odzienie, blade kolory ciemniały od brudu spędzonych samotnych dni.   
Nie chciał czerwonego krawata. Tyle wiedział. A jeśli chodziło o inne kolory… Nie wiedział, co lubiła. Pamiętał, jakiego koloru miała oczy, te oczy, które tak go prześladowały, te oczy, które ostatni raz patrzyły na niego błagająco. Pamiętał kolor jej ust, które tak chciał pocałować, kiedy dotknął jej policzka, kiedy powiedział jej, że nie ma jej odwagi. Pamiętał kolor jej skóry, łagodnej, delikatnej skóry, która została skalana, poparzona i zmaltretowana przez mężczyzn takich jak on.   
Ale jaki był jej ulubiony kolor? Nie, tego nie wiedział.   
To było proste pytanie, każdy mężczyzna powinien być w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć.  
— Mam spotkanie z kobietą — powiedział. Kobietą. Kobietą, której szukał przez siedem długich lat. Kobietą, o której nie wiedział prawie nic.   
Bo co wiedział? Że była odważna, poświęciła zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo dla swoich ideałów. Że była wspaniałomyślna, okazywała litość wtedy, kiedy powinna mu odpłacić nienawiścią. I że była olśniewająca i silna, jak piękny diament, którego nie można złamać. Ale nie znał jej ulubionego koloru, ulubionej książki ani ulubionego jedzenia. Nie wiedział nawet, czy gdzieś dzisiaj nie oprze głowy na piersi swojego ulubionego kochanka.   
— Ja… minęło kilka lat — powiedział w końcu.   
— Nie będzie to jej przeszkadzać — odrzekła sprzedawczyni. Była miła. Sayid poczuł, jak powoli opuszcza go napięcie. W ciągu ostatnich lat rzadko spotykał się z taką uprzejmością, od kiedy…   
— Niech więc pani wybierze za mnie — stwierdził i chyba się przy tym uśmiechnął.   
Ale zanim zdążył dotknąć krawata, ochrona lotniska chwyciła go za ramiona.   
— Zostawił pan bagaż bez opieki?   
— Nie, poprosiłem kogoś, by go przypilnował. — Kogoś… kogoś, kogo w ogóle nie znał, parę ładnych nóg… Przeklął ją w myślach. Nigdy by w tej chwili nie zgadł, że za kilka tygodni będzie jęczał jej imię w namiocie na plaży, w miejscu, gdzie jakakolwiek myśl o krawatach wydawałaby się śmieszna.   
— Musi pan pójść z nami — powiedział jeden z ochroniarzy.   
— Oczywiście, że tak — odparł hardo. Dobrze. Teraz może zachowywać się jak ktoś obrażony. Teraz może myśleć o czymś innym niż Nadia. Przesłuchanie przyniesie mu spokój… na razie.


End file.
